


O Coelho e o Réptil

by SaiyanHoriki



Series: Dark Stories [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: After William Afton Death, Afterlife, Before FNAF 3 Secreft Minigames, Before Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fanfiction, Gen, Referenced FNAF 3 Minigames
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanHoriki/pseuds/SaiyanHoriki
Summary: Shadow Bonnie recebendo uma visita de Old Man Consequences





	O Coelho e o Réptil

Solidão.

Essa era a única palavra que poderia definir o destino que ele estava levando durante aquele tempo o qual não conseguia determinar, estava em dúvida se seriam anos ou algumas décadas.

Estava ali desde o momento que pode finalmente deixar o plano terrestre após ter ficado lá por cerca de oito anos.

Agora estava calmo, sempre refletindo sobre os mais diversos assuntos, tentando recuperar ainda o que havia sido tirado dele. Totalmente diferente da época em que era um recém-chegado; quando ele ficava constantemente agressivo.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, RWQ podia perceber que as memórias, do que ele era antes de seu destino terrível, estavam retornando, mesmo que de mais lentamente que Shadow Bonnie gostaria que estivesse acontecendo.

Recordações de uma época que era um empregado cujo desempenho era terrível, vergonhoso, algo que a maioria das pessoas tentava evitar.

Algo que persistiu durante anos até aquele maldito dia, quando finalmente resolveu mudar. Contudo, a vida foi ingrata com ele, dando uma recompensa pior que o castigo o qual receberia caso ele tivesse mantido seus velhos hábitos.

“Uma pena que você resolveu mudar esse comportamento justamente hoje; caso contrário, não precisaria tomar esta medida drástica com você…”

Após isso, foi uma existência praticamente vazia, não tem uma forma física, somente sendo capaz de interagir com alguns objetos e aparecer na sala do guarda-noturno como uma sombra que era facilmente evitada, sendo tratado como se fosse uma mera alucinação.

Destino similar ao seu colega, cuja morte ocorreu de forma tão dolorosa e lenta como a dele. Uma pessoa quem Shadow Bonnie nunca mais queria ver, principalmente depois de ter presenciado a cruel traição que aquele urso roxo cometeu, ajudando quem deveria considerar como sendo ‘pior inimigo’.

“Mesmo que tudo isso tenha passado, ainda existe um grave problema…” Pensou olhando para as mãos, vendo que ainda estava na forma de coelho feito de sombras. “Por que não retornei à minha forma humana? Isso não deveria ter acontecido?”

Aquilo era algo que RWQ ainda não conseguia compreender. Sempre imaginara que sua aparência iria mudar quando fosse ao mundo dos mortos. Por que isso não aconteceu? Por que ainda estava nesta forma animatrônica? Ficaria assim por toda a eternidade?

Estava pensando nessas perguntas já havia um longo período, sempre tentando encontrar uma maneira de voltar a ser o que ele era, sua verdadeira identidade.

Neste momento um brilho vermelho tomou conta do lugar. Seria a primeira vez que algo estava acontecendo naquela dimensão.

Shadow Bonnie virou-se, reconhecendo aquele objeto como sendo um portal dimensional, bem similar ao que tinha visto em alguns filmes de ficção científica que teve a oportunidade de assistir enquanto ainda estava vivo.

Através dele, RWQFSFASXC pode ouvir duas vozes, uma completamente diferente da outra.

A primeira era uma voz a qual ele considerou como sendo familiar, reconhecendo-a como sendo a mesma a qual tinha ouvido naquele dia especial, quando conseguiu sua doce vingança.

A segunda era de uma criança, um garotinho cuja idade estaria entre os seis e oito anos. Uma voz que, por algum motivo, estava lhe trazendo lembranças de uma criança a qual ele sempre viu chorando, sendo atormentada por seu irmão mais velho que sempre era visto utilizando uma máscara de Foxy.

Instantes depois pode ver uma figura passando por aquele portal que rapidamente sumiu assim que aquele estranho estava por completo naquela dimensão do ‘vazio absoluto’.

“Interessante.” Pensou Shadow Bonnie olhando para aquela figura.

Na frente dele estava um réptil, jacaré ou crocodilo, cuja pele tinha coloração vermelha. Os olhos eram completamente negros. Alguns traços indicavam para Shadow Bonnie que aquele ser já deveria ter certa idade, principalmente por várias rugas, algo que ele considerou estanho. Desde quando animatrônicos envelhecem como seres orgânicos?

No momento da narrativa, ele não estava segurando a vara a qual utilizava para pescar em seu lago particular, localizado no meio daquela clareira.

Ela ainda estava naquela dimensão, possivelmente, sendo utilizada como brinquedo por um garotinho o qual estaria divertindo-se, tendo e aproveitando um dos poucos momentos de alegria que poderia ter.

Um sentimento que surgiu quando teve o reencontro com aquela pessoa a qual tanto temeu durante sua breve vida. Contudo, infelizmente para o menino, ele não durou muito. Foi-se embora quando o garoto foi apresentado para a mais dura realidade; quando percebeu que seu pai não era mais o mesmo e que jamais cumpriria aquela promessa que havia feito durante o tempo em que ainda estava no hospital.

“Quem é você?” Perguntou Shadow Bonnie após ter ficado em silêncio alguns instantes, analisando a figura aquele outro ser.

“Meu nome é Old Man Consequences… Seu não sou um animatrônico, como você deve estar imaginando… Eu sou uma entidade sobrenatural responsável por ajudar as almas como também as punir pelo que fizeram enquanto ainda estavam em vida.”

“Nunca pensei que as coisas funcionassem desta maneira.” Comentou Shadow surpreso com aquelas afirmações.

“Essa reação era algo que estava esperando…” Falava a falar Old Man, “Todos as almas humanas que me encontram pela primeira vez e tomam conhecimento da minha natureza, ficam espantadas e incrédulas.”

“Por que você está aqui, Old?” Questionou Shadow Bonnie, tentando evitar chamá-lo de “Old Man”.

“Primeiro, você sabe o lugar é esse?”

“Não” Respondeu Shadow Bonnie.

“Este é o purgatório… O lugar no qual as almas são purificadas, encontram a paz, entrando em termo com que elas fizeram ou que aconteceram com elas.”

“Estava de castigo durante esse tempo inteiro, nem fui capaz de perceber.”

“Você sabe o motivo de estar aqui?”

“Não sei… Eu não entendo o porquê de eu estar pagando de semelhante maneira, afinal, ajudei a colocar um final no terror provocado por um assassino em série, maldito, que também tirou a minha vida, assim como de muitas crianças e outros adultos.”

“Suas intenções, assim como dos outros espíritos, eram boas, contudo, vocês deixaram o ódio e o desejo de vingança os consumirem, sendo levados para a escuridão…” Old Man falava lentamente. “Assim, vocês acabaram cometendo inúmeras atrocidades, ironicamente, tornando tão homicidas quanto aquele que queriam deter.”

Realmente, aquilo era verdade e RWQ reconhecia aquilo. Eles, durante várias noites, tentaram matar muitos guardas-noturnos inocentes, que não tinham relação com aquele monstro ou mesmo teriam conhecimento do que estava acontecendo.

Um deles era o que Shadow recordava-se mais. Era uma pessoa que apareceu naquele escritório por cerca de sete dias, alguém cuja aparência indicava que não estaria vivo, nem morto.

“Vejo que você andou refletindo muito sobre seu passado. Muito bom ver que você conseguiu recuperar suas memórias, assim como as outras crianças.”

“Por que isso aconteceu?”

“A maioria das pessoas quando retorna ao mundo dos vivos, elas não conseguem lembrar de suas vidas passadas. É muito raro de alguém consiga reter boa parte das memórias, pior ainda uma que consiga recordar de toda sua vida anterior.”

“Voltando para o que realmente importa, Old… Por que você veio aqui?”

“Vim pedir a sua ajuda para que as almas daquelas cinco crianças sejam colocadas para descansar; algo que Charlie está tentando fazer, mas não consegue por precisar de dar presentes para elas, Derry…”

“Ainda tenho uma pergunta para lhe fazer, Old.” Falava RWQ. “Por que você me chamou por este nome?”

“Não…” Falou Old Man incrédulo, colocando a mão sobre o rosto, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Reconhecia perfeitamente de que aquilo era um sinal extremamente negativo. “Você não lembra quem você era?”

“Lembro que eu era um funcionário que trabalhou na Fazbear Entertainment desde o ano de 1973 até junho de 1985… Um funcionário que era constantemente repreendido porque não gostava de trabalhar com seriedade… Uma pessoa que foi morta por ter presenciado um dos crimes…”

“Você consegue ou não lembrar qual era o seu verdadeiro nome?”

O coelho ficou em silêncio, extremamente pensativo, tentando encontrar a resposta daquela simples pergunta. RWQFSFASXC lembrava-se de ter ouvido aquele nome (Derry) durante seu último dia em que havia ficado no mundo dos vivos, quanto atacou o assassino enquanto ele estava colocando algum plano em prática.

Demorou alguns minutos até que respondeu de maneira estranhamente calma.

“Não.”

“Sua memória ainda está incompleta…” Old Man disse seriamente. “Melhor intervir para evitar maiores consequências para você.”

O réptil começou a falar, dando várias explicações e contando vários detalhes da vida que ele levava antes de tornar-se um ser sobrenatural. Tudo o que ele deveria saber, contudo, por algum motivo, foi incapaz de recuperar essas memórias. Algo que deveria ter acontecido.

Shadow Bonnie ficou em silêncio ouvindo cada palavra que aquele ancião falava, com interesse. Aquela seria sua última chance de voltar a ser o que era, não mais esse coelho.

Não poderia perdê-la ou desperdiçá-la.

Assim que aquela explicação terminou, os dois ficaram em completo silêncio. Old Man Consequences ficou observando RWQ que ainda deveria estar absorvendo as informações que recebeu.

“Vou ter que trabalhar sozinho para encontrar tais objetos para entregar para as almas das crianças?”

“Não…” Rapidamente respondeu Old Man. “Uma equipe foi montada com o propósito de acelerar o procedimento. Assim que todos os membros estiverem reunidos em minha dimensão ficará determinado quem serão os responsáveis por encontrar o presente e quem seriam os que irá realizar a entrega dos presentes para cada uma das cinco…”

“Quem serão os outros membros da equipe?”

“A maioria são almas de crianças que possuíam alguns animatrônicos que você conhece muito bem.” Respondeu Old Man Consequences, enquanto o outro tentava se lembrar de todos os robôs que viu naquele estabelecimento.

“O que são esses objetos tão importantes, Old?”

“Eles são bolos de aniversário, assim, poderemos dar o dia especial o qual elas não tiveram a oportunidade de ter.” Explicava Old Man. “Tenho certeza de que essas almas finalmente poderão descansar em paz depois disto. Entendeu, Derry?”

“Sim…” Respondia RWQ. “Quando começaremos, Old?”

“Imediatamente…” Old Man Consequences disse abrindo novamente o portal, fazendo com que o lugar ficasse novamente iluminado. “Vamos…”

Shadow consentiu com a cabeça, seguindo o outro, entrando no portal. Estava Indo para o lugar onde todo aquele plano seria melhor detalhado, como também feita a divisão de tarefas para que tudo saísse como deveria ser.


End file.
